Reader's Choice!
by D0ll
Summary: What will I write next? You decide!
1. Introduction

Who doesn't love a collection of unrelated drabbles and oneshots? Especially ones that YOU can decide in YOUR reviews!

But the thing is you have to pick out of the options I give you so the reviews are somewhat unified and not just all over the place with tons of different pairings, genres, and plots scattered all over the place.

So here are your choices:

A. See what happened when Chris went to prison after he was arrested in the TDRI finale.

B. Heather acts like Alejandro's nurse after TDWT.

Whichever option has the most reviews wins and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chris in the big house!

"Hey! You can't do this to me, I'm Chris McClean!" The former host of the popular reality TV show shouted as he was unceremoniously thrown into a holding cell. "Hey watch the hair!"

"I never liked that guy, anyway. He broke up Duncney!" Afterwards when the other guard looked at the man strangly the man attempted to shrug and said in self defensive, "What?! My teenage daughter likes them, is all." And scratching his head self conciousily.

The taller guard seemed not to buy his story completely but said, "He looks a lot older in person."

Chris leaped off the floor in idignation, grasping the prison bars, "Do nott! And you can't do this to me I'm Chris McClean! Come back here!"

In what felt like hours to the quickily detterrating C list celebrity but in reality was only a few minutes he sat in a ball rocking back and forth repeating the phrase, "I'm in my jacuzzi. I'm in my jaqcuzzi." Even Crazy Joe was looking at the dark haired man nervously.

"McLean." Said the Duncney fanboy guard from before and motioned the former host who had by now had pulled out most of his (thinning) hair, "C'mon even sadistic b******s who broke up my precious Duncney get a call." Was the guard blowing his nose and crying?

_Chris on the phone_, "Mommy, I'm scared!"

A few minutes after that Chris' face was pressed up against the prison bars, hysterically he yelled, " I'm innocent I tell you! I been framed! It was Chef, he was the mastermind!"

"Way to throw someone under the bus, Chris."

Turning around Chris spotted he familiar dark skinned man sitting on a bench by himself leaning against te cement wall a deep scowl on his face. "Chef? Ha, are you talking about what I just said? That was just a joke. By the way, how did you end up in here?"

Chef slowly approached him a murderous look on his face, "You ever here of the term 'accomplice'."

"Well its always been you and me, right buddy? All for one and one for all." Chris forced out a small chuckle and let out a Noah esq. shrill sounding femenimine scream when Chef lunged and announced his plans of 'killing that honkey!' jumping into the lap of an inmate.

"So uh what's your name?" Chris said trying his best to hide behind the light skinned prision with a shaved head and away from Chef.

"Crazy Steve."

"Interesting. How did you get that... lovely nickname?" Chris asked realizing from those prison shows he watched how important it was to make connection when your doing time, and hiding from a revenge seaking Chef.

"Killing my wife." Chris instantly jumped away from the now smirking prisoner but curiosity got the best of Chris and he asked the man with the crazy eyes why'd he do it.

"She needed it." Was Crazy Steve's simple reply and smirked afterwards.

"I see," Chris said slowly backing away from the bug eyed man, into Chef, yelping Chris ran around the jail cell in circles, the slower Chef running behind him.

This lasted half an hour until they both collapsed onto the dirty floor to tired to move to a bench, "As soon... as I catch... my breath... you're dead, McLean."

One of the larger black inmates must have found Chris an easy target he approached, "White boy, gimme your sneakers."

Looking down at his size eight, new Nikes and back towards the African American's large feet Chris said plainly, "I don't think they'll fit you."

Growling, the large man came closer but Chef quickly stood on front off Chris and yelled. "Back off maggot!"

"Whatever." The bald headed man said after flinching and sat back on his bench knowing the odd were against hin at two against one.

Chris and Cheff both sat on the bench their backs together. "I guess I never told you this enough, but thanks Chef."

"Yeah, yeah. As soon as we get outta here your dead meat McLean. That should be pretty soon you did call the producers right?... Right?"

"Sure did. And I meant it! From now on I'm going to make a genuine effort to appreciate you more."

"Chris! Chris! There you are! Come on this place is getting me depressed."

Chris looked behind him up a pair of red stilletoes, a pair of smooth shapely tan legs, red dress, and blonde hair to the face of an unpaccient and annoyed Blainley. Was it just being him being copped up here, was his eyees decieving him or did Blainly look _hot_ today?

"Blainley! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy to see you! Let's go!" Right then every women depreived man in the cell had to storm up to Blainley and pleaded for autographs, posters, pictures, letters anything from the now gleefull Blainely. "Hey! One at a time boys!" Blainely said sighing the back of an inmate with a black marker smiling.

"Okay lets go Blainley." Said Chris a bit aggravated nobody wanted _his_ signature and maybe a tiny amount jealous how her attention wavered away from him.

"Hey, wait a sec, this place seems to be growing on me." Blainley answered as she sighed another poster before handing it back.

"If you agree to marry me I promise I won't kill you." A love struck Crazy Steve said looking up at a horrified Blainley.

"That's nice..." she answered backing away and shouted for the guards to hurry up and open the cell door.

"Hey what about me?!" Chef yelled at them both hands grasping the prison bars. "Remember all for one and one for all? Chris!" he yelled to their retreating backs.

"So the producers asked you to come bail me out? I knew they would." Chris said casually sucking in the fresh air and stretching like he was in there for months and not a half a day.

"The producers? Geez Chris, how naive can you get?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After this stint of your's, the producers of Total Drama want nothing to do with you. They even offered me a job to replace you next season, but I turned them down, again. And I bailed you out. Me." She said pointing to herself.

Now Chris was just plain confused. "But, why would you do that?

"It is really quite simple Chris. One host equals alright ratings, but two fabulous host equals a ton of ratings!" Blainley said clapping her red polished hands together in excitement, "And even I can admit you were an entertaining host. So thats why I'm offering you a job, hosting with me the next season of Total Drama! No more meddling producers, air tight contracts, its just us and my production company in control! Ofcourse, I'll get most of the profits. Forty-sixty sound good to you?"

"Do I get a hot tub?" Chris asked completely serious.

Blainley rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement, they shook on it, and headed toward Blainley's red corvette and hopped in.

"It would have been a shame to let that hair of yours go to waste behind bars." Blainley admitted making Chris chuckle and agree.

"Hey! I almost forgot about Chef?"

"What about him?" Blainley scoffed dismissively.

"He's my right hand man, I need him!"

"I'll think about it."

"Mildred, please!"

"For the millionth time it's Blainley, and what do I get out of this deal?!"

Chris leaned over and started whispering in his ear, Blainley cheeks turned bright red before she caught herself.

"Fine." She agreed making a u turn earning many hobos from incoming cars. "I can't fit him in here so he's taking the bus!"

* * *

Your choices are for the next chapter:

A. What ever happened to Mr. Coconut?

B. Heather acts like Alejandro's nurse after TDWT. (Because people wanted both to be options from the last chapter I'll still leave this option here.)

C. Zoey returns to Nebraska, his birthplace. When Noah comes back to get her. Idea from the song "You & I" by Lady Gaga (This was actually a request from FanTD97)


	3. RIP Mr Coconut

After a long sussessfull carear (for a coconut, that is, six months) a rising reality TV star's carear came to an screeching stop when fellow cast member, Owen Willis ate him.

Funeral Services for Mr. Coconut will now be held at the abandoned movie studio lot fom Total Drama Action it was relecently relocated from the Camp Wawanakwa because of an obvious (goverment issued quarantine) reason.

Chris McLean, Chef and Owen (who has expressed his deepest remorse for what he did to his old friend) will be giving what is sure to be a moving and heart wrenching eulogoy for the beloved fruit who's time came all too soon.

Alejandro Burromuerto has been banned and will not be allowed to attend the funeral because, really, did anyone else see the TWDT finale and what he did to that poor, helpless coconut?! Mr. Coconut would have wanted it that way.

RIP Mr. Coconut who always greeted the world with a big smile. You will be missed by all.

* * *

The next chapter I think will be couples!

A. Heather acts like Alejandro's nurse after TDWT. (Because people wanted both to be options from the last chapter I'll still leave this option here.)

B. Zoey returns to Nebraska, his birthplace. When Noah comes back to get her. Idea from the song "You & I" by Lady Gaga (This was actually a request from FanTD97) and Jo (a request from total drama rocks)

D. GwenxCody (a request from kirstenburton)


	4. Nurse Heather

"Oh! Heather? My soup is getting cold!"

Right now Heather wanted nothing more but to toss the bell she's given him. Preferably at Alejandro's face but into the trash would be fine too. Right after she told him where he can put that stupid bell and his luke warm soup at.

Instead Heather rushes into his room, his slowly growing hair and the way he is confined to the bed, makes her remember why she is doing this all for him.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

"_Si_, everything is _muy bueno_, _mi angel_. Just a couple things, my pillow needs fluffing, my soup is cold, and I need another glass of water."

"Ofcourse." she replies grabbing everything and whaltzing into the kitchen.

Heather leaned against the counter, tapping her nails impaciently against it as she waited for the soup to heat up. She never saw herself doing this. Acting like a maid. She wasn't poor and _hello_, she made people do her dirty work, not the other way around.

Heather also never knew she could feel so much guilt. She realized how lucky she was that Alejandro even took her back, after the way she betrayed him. So Heather tried her best to make it up to him. But Heather also never knew that one man could be so needy, so difficult and diva like. Just this past week, she's cooked, cleaned, plucked his eyebrows and applied tanning lotion to his recovering skin.

The microwave turned off and Heather grabbed the soup carefully, placed his soup along with his glass of water on a tray, and walked slowly back to his room. Her feet are tired and she is drained about waiting on him hand and foot for the last week.

Heather placed the tray where he told her to, and motioned him to move his body so she can fluff his pillow. Heather did not expect Alejandro to sweep her in his arms with a strengh she didn't know he still had. Pleasently surprised Heather gasped and her eyes popping open she saw Alejandro looking lovingly down at her with his deep emerald eyes. He was still so handesome, still so charming, he could still take her breath away, she thought, before he sweeped her into a spine tingiling kiss.

"Heather I just wanted to say, I love you now more than ever. I know I can be needy and hard to take care of-"

"You got that right." Heather couldn't help but shot a smart reply back.

Alejandro only chuckeled warmly, "But you're still here. And that means so much to me, you really are _mi angel_." He said and knuzzled his head into her neck. Heather laughed and playfully batted him away when he started making funny noises against her skin.

The sore feet were so worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you liked this one shot and want more fabulous/stunning Aleheather stories, join my community, _Aleheather Forever_! I've read every single Aleheather fanfiction on this site, and they are my personal favorite and the absolute best, in my opinioun.

So I am now taking a request, since I'm all out of ideas, so leave me in the reviews

A.) Character(s) or the Pairing

B.) Plot

C.) Genre

D.) Rating

_Optional _E.) Songfic

Since several will most likely apply, I will write the one that is my favorite or the first one to write next. I will try to get to the others later.

Just as a precaution, I don't write yaoi/yuri so if you request something like NoCo I can only write them as friends. Some pairings I obviousily prefer over others but I will try my best for you guys.

**PS**: Also if there is something that really bothers you about Total Drama and you feel like you need to vent about it somewhere but don't know where. Join my forum _Total Drama Rants_! There are no rules and no guidelines (I hate those on forums). And anything goes!

**PSS**: I feel like I'm going to rant about Justher next. I. Just. Don't. Understand...?


	5. Author's Note, I couldn't decide!

**A/N:** Since I can't decide which to write, I'll let you guys decide

* * *

A. Request from Dreamer991

- Heather, Alejandro, (Aleheather pairing)

- It's several years after world tour and heather and Alejandro are married and expecting a child in 2 months (she's 7 months). One night she's having cravings..so guess who's gonna have to go out in the December snow and get her strawberries dipped in white chocolate..sadly when their all sold out

- Romance and humor

- T (Rating)

* * *

B. Request from A-chanTheGreat

- Gwody

- Cody witnesses a fight between Gwen and Duncan, he stands up to Duncan and serves a shoulder to cry on for Gwen and does his best to pick her up when she's down by taking her on a "friendly outing" and Gwen knows that Cody is one of her most trusted friends and that she can always count on him, and Cody knows he'll always be there for Gwen even if she doesn't return his feelings.

- Romance-Hurt/Comfort

- T

- Your guardian angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

C. Request from A-chanTheGreat

- Jock fic? Jo X Brick

- Lets see for the plot it can be a high-school setting, there's a prom dance and Jo and Brick have no one else to ask but each other, and afterwards everyone thinks they're dating and it gets awkward but Brick being the nice guy he is lets Jo know that they're tight and close but eventually it blossoms into a relationship because neither one can deny they have feelings for each other even if they can't express it, Jo moreso.

- friendship/romance

- rated t

- 'Just the girl' By the Click 5.

* * *

D. Request from A-chanTheGreat

- Dott

- There's a party at a local mall and Dawn and Scott go and meet again, and Scott's more antisocial whilst Dawn is in her own world but Scott realizes how beautiful she is for such a mistreated girl and develops feelings for her while Dawn is oblivious but thinks of him as a friend even if they don't talk much, and as a bonus he gets jealous of anyone who tries to make a move on her

- Romance-Humor

- T

- Stranger- Secondhand Serenade

* * *

E. Request from PandaNinjaRobot

-Nizzy

* * *

F. Request from PandaNinjaRobot

-Duncney

* * *

G. Request from titans vs gods

- Cameron/Anne Maria (Cam-Maria)

- When Cameron asks Anne-Maria what he wants her to use his winnings to help she tells him she wants to go on a date with a decent guy and he decides to take her out and feelings start to blossom between them

- Romance and Hurt/Comfort

- T

- Near the end of the date the song "we found love" comes on and they say that for now that's their song

* * *

**Author's Note****:** I should have mentioned this last chapter, but please, one request per person. And please provide the plot, rating and such.


End file.
